Never Expected This
by Emmi82
Summary: He wanted to make his ex jealous and he wanted the same for her crush, so they pretend to be together. Perfect plan right? If yes, then think again, because one night may lead to unexpected things.
1. Prologue

NEVER EXPECTED THIS

**NEVER EXPECTED THIS**

**Hey everyone! So you might be a little confused as to why I have a new story when I am still working on Replaced, but I just had to get this off my chest. The next chapter of Replaced should be coming soon. Updates for that might come quicker for that, but I am done with school on Wednesday, so they will probably be coming pretty quickly. I hope you like it!**

**PROLOUGE**

Gabriella sighed and laid back into the hospital bed, completely exhausted. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Lucky for her it hadn't been terrible, for she was only in labor for about 4 hours and was able to get an epidural. The pregnancy was a different story, mostly because the father was all the way across the country.

"Knock, knock," a female voice said from the doorway. Gabriella broke out of her thoughts to see her best friend Rachel, standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled slightly as Rachel walked in.

"How you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Good. Tired," Gabriella replied. Rachel nodded and pulled a chair next to Gabriella's bed before sitting down.

"You have to tell him Gabi," Rachel said seriously and Gabriella sighed.

"Rachel…" Gabriella protested.

"Gabi, you grew up without a father. Do you really want your daughter to go through the same thing," Rachel asked.

"No," Gabriella mumbled.

"So tell him."

"But what if he doesn't want to meet her," Gabriella asked sadly. "I mean the last thing he wants is to be tied down."

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe because he's become New York's biggest player," Gabriella shot back.

"Well then, if he doesn't want to meet her, then he doesn't deserve to be in her life. So I say you call him and give him a choice. Tell him he has one chance," Rachel replied and Gabriella nodded. Rachel took Gabriella's cell phone off the table in the room and held it out for her. Gabriella hesitantly took it. "Do you want to be alone?"

"Yes please," Gabriella replied and Rachel nodded, standing up.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," Gabriella mumbled before and Rachel walked out. She took a few deep breaths, thinking about what she was going to say. After figuring it out she scrolled down until she reached his name. She stared at the highlighted letters and took a deep breath before pressing send. The phone rang and part of her was praying that he wouldn't pick up. However, a few rings later she heard a male voice on the other side.

"Hello."

"Hey Troy, it's Gabriella," she replied nervously.

"Wow. Hey. Long time no talk," he replied. She could tell from his tone of voice that he was shocked to hear from her.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"What's up?"

"Umm, there is something I need to tell you," she replied hesitantly.

"Ok, what is it?" She could just imagine that confused look on his face.

"What I'm about to tell you is probably going to shock you but…"

"What is it Gabriella?" he asked, clearly more confused. She took a deep breath.

"I know our relationship was fake, but that last night was real. And because of it you are a father. You can come meet your child, or you can't. It is completely your decision."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Real or Fake?

CHAPTER 1: REAL OR FAKE

**CHAPTER 1: REAL OR FAKE?**

Eleven Months Earlier

Twenty two year old Troy Bolton stepped into the L.A. nightclub and let out a sigh of relief, for he had just escaped the paparazzi. He wasn't used to this, to say the least. He had grown up in Albuquerque, New Mexico, as far away from the entertainment business as possible. His newfound stardom was due to his leading role on The CW's hit new show, Gossip Girl. Although there were plenty of paparazzi in New York City, nothing compared to what it was like in L.A. He was happy to be spending the summer in L.A. though. After months of hard work he was glad to have a break, not to mention spending a few months in L.A. would mean being 3000 miles away from his ex, Blake Lively. Their relationship was short lived, only lasting for about 3 months, however when it ended, he ended up extremely hurt. No, not because he was in love with her, but because of the fact that she publicly said that she dumped him. To make it even more humiliating, for some reason her brother had to tell US Magazine that she dumped him via text message. The picture of her holding hands with John Mayer two weeks later was the icing on top of the cake. And that's how he ended up at Hyde, the hottest club in L.A. He had been invited by his close friend Jake, whom he met through a friend while Jake was in NYC a few months prior. Jake had told him to call him if he was ever in L.A. and he did.

"Troy!" he looked up to see his friend with a big group of people, sipping on a drink. Troy smiled and walked towards him.

"What up dude!" Jake exclaimed Troy approached him.

"Hey man," Troy replied and they clapped hands before giving each other a man hug.

"How you been?" Jake asked energetically.

"Good man. Good. What about you?"

"Great. You wanna drink?" Jake asked.

"Is that a serious question," Troy replied and Jake chuckled. He called for the waitress and Troy ordered a rum and coke. Jake then introduced him to 3 guys standing around him.

"And that…" Jake said turning to look across the table as Troy took a drink of the cocktail that the waitress had just handed to him. Troy followed his gaze and froze with the glass up against his lips as he saw the girl across from them. She was no doubt gorgeous, but that's not what captivated him. It was the way she was energetically and provocatively dancing on top of the booth. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the girl who was laughing as she sang along to Britney Spears' 'Piece of Me'. "…is Gabriella." Troy just smiled wider and nodded. "Gabi!" She stopped dancing and turned to face Jake, with a smile on her. "This is Troy, Troy this is Gabriella." She climbed down and stood between the table and booth before reaching her hand across the table and shaking his.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"You too," she replied smiled, trying to be casual, even though her heart was pounding through her chest. I mean it isn't every day that you meet the star of your favorite TV show. "What are you doing in L.A?"

"Spending the summer here, taking a break from New York," he replied and she nodded. "How do you two know each other?"

"Our mom's are best friends. We grew up together," Jake replied.

"That's cool, are you 22 as well?" Troy asked. Gabriella blushed and Jake laughed.

"She's 19," Jake laughed. "She's a youngin."

"Shut the fuck up," she glared and they laughed.

"Well you don't look 19," Troy said and she smiled.

"And she certainly doesn't act like it either," Jake added. She just shrugged and smiled. Troy laughed as Jake shook his head. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You brought me here," Gabriella replied looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, and I am seriously regretting it," Jake smirked.

"Jake!" Gabriella exclaimed in a high-pitched tone and Troy laughed.

"Aww come on Gabs. You know I love you," Jake smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She giggled and blushed. Troy couldn't help but be a little taken aback by her reaction. Just then, Nelly and Fergie's 'Party People' blasted through the speakers. Jake and Troy laughed as she immediately removed herself from Jake and went back to the booth. She climbed on top of it and started dancing with the other girl who was dancing on the booth, but not before taking her drink off the table and taking a big sip.

"So you guys close?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she's like my little sister," Jake replied.

"You let a girl you think of as a little sister dance on couches and drink at L.A. hotspots?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows. Jake just shrugged and laughed as he looked at Gabriella who was taking a sip of her drink while continuing to dance. As she removed the drink from her mouth she turned her head to see Jake looking at her and laughing.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he smirked.

"Are you talking about me?" she asked playfully.

"Yes," he smiled back.

"Don't believe anything he says," Gabriella said turning to Troy.

"Ok," Troy laughed. Jake just shook his head and laughed as Gabriella began to dance again and glanced at him with a smile on her face. She turned back around and moved her hips back and forth seductively and Troy raised his eyebrows. He turned to Jake who was now talking to a guy he had introduced to him earlier, by the name of Brett. Unknown to everyone else, Troy was watching Gabriella out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smirk as Gabriella continued to sneak glances at Jake.

--

Troy walked around the table and made his way over to Gabriella, who was sitting on top of the booth, next to the girl she had been dancing with. She couldn't help but smile as he approached.

"What's going on?" she smiled as he sat next to her.

"Nothin," he replied and she nodded.

"Where are you staying this summer?" she asked, making conversation.

"The W," he replied.

"The hotel?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Damn that show of yours must pay well."

"Haha, yeah," he chuckled. "So where do you go to school?"

"UCLA," she replied and he nodded.

"You gonna be a sophomore," he asked.

"Junior," she replied and he looked at her confused. "I turn 20 in a month."

"Ahh, okay," he nodded. All of a sudden she laughed and he looked at her confused. He then followed her gaze to see a tall Barbie-esque girl all over Jake.

"I swear to god the guy has never turned down a tall blonde in his life," she smirked and Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a phase," Troy chuckled of that.

"Speaking of that, sorry about everything that happened with Blake," Gabriella said turning to Troy.

"Don't be, she's a bitch," he replied and she chuckled.

"You really wanna get her back don't you?" Gabriella asked.

"You have no idea," he replied taking a sip of his drink and she laughed, before turning forwards. Troy followed her gaze and saw that she was looking towards Jake again.

"You like him don't you?" he asked casually.

"What?!" she asked in shock, snapping her head towards him.

"Jake. You like him," he repeated. She looked at him in shock and he gave her a knowing look.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," Troy chuckled and she sighed. "Why don't you tell him?"

"He dates models Troy. 5'10" models. Like I really have a chance," Gabriella replied in an 'are you serious' tone.

"You're not an unattractive girl Gabriella," Troy said and she blushed and giggled.

"That's sweet. But no matter what I look like, he'll never think of me as more than a little sister," she replied a little sadly.

"You don't know that. Why don't you try making him jealous or something," Troy suggested.

"What guy could possibly make a guy like him jealous," Gabriella replied. Troy thought for a second and then smiled. He put his drink down and got off the booth and she looked at him confused.

"Come with me," he said holding his hand out.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Just come on," he pushed and she couldn't help but smile, a little intrigued. She took hold of his hand and he helped her down. Without saying another word he led her across the room and outside to a little patio where there wasn't many people.

"What's going on Troy?" she asked confused as he pulled her over to a corner.

"Ok, this might sound crazy but hear me out of a second," he replied.

"Ok…"

"You wanna make Jake jealous," he started and she nodded, "and I want to piss Blake off. There is one thing Jake isn't and that is a celebrity, and I promise you that if you started dating one he would get annoyed and probably jealous…"

"Yeah, but how am I gonna find a celebrity to date," she asked.

"He's standing right in front of you," Troy smiled and her jaw dropped. "Think about it. I want to piss off Blake, and you are everything she isn't."

"So are you suggesting that we pretend to date?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah," he smiled. "So what do you say?" Gabriella thought about it for a second and realized he was right. She had liked Jake for so long and this was the perfect way to get his attention. Not to mention the fact that he was Troy Bolton, her favorite TV star and she was getting the chance to spend a lot of time with him.

"Ok," she agreed with a smile on her face.

"Great, but you know the only way this will work is if we're seen together a lot," Troy said and she nodded.

"I know." He smiled and held out his hand.

"You ready girlfriend?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Sure am boyfriend," she smiled as he laughed and she took his hand.

"Follow my lead." She nodded and he led her back inside. As they approached the table he let her walk in front of him, and he dropped her hand before placing a hand on the small of her back. Chills ran up and down her spine as he did so.

"Where did you two go?" Jake asked as they walked up and Gabriella did everything she could to restrain herself from smiling widely.

"Just outside to talk. It's loud pretty loud in here," Troy replied easily and Jake just nodded. Troy led Gabriella to the booth and she sat down and he immediately sat down next to her and draped his arm on the back of the booth.

"You really think this will work," she asked, leaning into him.

"I know it will," he said in her ear and she giggled. For the rest of the night Gabriella and Troy flirted shamelessly, and it ended up that they really clicked. Before they left they exchanged phone numbers (right in front of Jake, of course) and planned to meet the next day for lunch. They kissed each other's cheeks and Jake gave Gabriella a confused look as Troy walked away. All she could do was smile.

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella walked into The Ivy and smiled when she saw Troy sitting at a table on the patio. She walked over to the table and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey," he smiled, getting up.

"Hey," she smiled back and they kissed each other's cheeks before sitting down.

"So I'm guessing we're here because it's garaunteed that there will be multiple paparazzo here," Gabriella said leaning into the table.

"Yeah," Troy laughed, guilty. Troy and Gabriella ate lunch, making casual conversation, frequently laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Gabriella's cell phone vibrated and she looked at it and smiled and laughed.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Jake texted me," she replied with a smile on her face.

"What did he say?"

"You and Troy looked pretty cozy last night," she laughed as did Troy.

"What are you gonna say?" Troy asked.

"Haha, I'm with him right now," she replied, laughing and he laughed as well. Her phone vibrated again. "He asked me what we are doing."

"Don't respond. Make him think you are too busy with me," he replied.

"Ok," she chuckled.

"So you want to look around the shops after lunch," Troy asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

"Good, cause I really need clothes," he replied and she laughed.

"Yay! I love dressing guys!" she exclaimed and he laughed. They finished up their food and Troy paid for it, although Gabriella offered to pay for half, he insisted.

"Keep your head down and don't say anything," Troy said in her ear as they walked to the street where many photographers were camped out. He slipped his hand into hers and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Troy! Troy!" the photographers exclaimed as he led her out of the restaurant. "Who's this? Is she your girlfriend?" Troy didn't respond and just led her into a high end men's store.

"You okay?" he asked as soon as they entered.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Keep the act up, they can take pictures through the window," he said in her ear.

"I know," she smiled. He smiled back and kissed her cheek, leading to many flashes, which made Troy and Gabriella laugh.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Gabriella walked down the hallway until she reached room 1812. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Troy opened the door.

"Hey you," he smiled.

"Hey yourself," she flirted back and they hugged.

"Come on in. I just have to grab my stuff," he said and she walked into his suite. Once he did they made their way to the pool hand in hand, which at that point was completely normal for them. They were immediately escorted to two lounge chairs and they each put their stuff down. Gabriella removed her white summer dress to reveal a skimpy string bikini. Troy turned his head and froze when he saw her.

"What?" Gabriella giggled.

"You look…wow," he replied and she blushed.

"Thanks," she giggled. "Now will you put some sunscreen on my back?"

"Of course," he replied. He took the sunscreen and rubbed it softly all over her back, sending chills through her body. "There you go." He put the bottle down and she turned back around.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You wanna go in?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied eagerly. They both hopped into the pool and began splashing and playing around, flirting shamelessly. The funny thing was they weren't pretending at all. She loved it when he picked her up and threw her in the air and he loved it when she jumped on his back, dunking him into the pool. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him and she giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I gotta tell you, Jake is one crazy guy," he said sincerely and she smiled.

"I'd have to say the same thing about Blake," she replied and then it was his turn to smile. Their smiles faded and they gazed into each other's eyes. It was then that she realized how truly captivating his blue eyes really were.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" he asked softly.

"I'd kiss you back," she replied. He smiled and they both leaned in and captured each other's lips in a kiss that did not feel fake to either one of them.

**Please Please Review!! The next chapter will be Troy's reaction to the phone call. As you might have noticed the character of Troy is kinda based off Chace Crawford, but just in the career aspect and the fact that he was dumped by a blonde through a text message. The Gossip Girl cast will be Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, the whole gang. They will be introduced in the next chapter. **


End file.
